Frome Hermione With Love
by BookMouse
Summary: Hermione writes Harry a letter at the end of seventh year, he writes back.


People ask if I'm in love with you  
  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture  
  
And smiling to myself  
  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through  
  
And I blush as I say yes Harry,  
  
I've known you since we were eleven, and now we're seventeen. I've known you since the beginning of Hogwarts, and now we're at the end. You started out as a little boy with broken glasses sitting with a boy who had dirt on his nose. What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
  
With abilities to set me free  
  
Free, make me be me  
  
Makes me want to say You saved me from a troll, and you saved me when I was petrified. You took me flying on a hippogriff, you didn't mind when Viktor took interest in me in our fourth year and you showed you cared for me in our fifth year at the Ministry after I was cursed. You said please don't be dead, please don't be dead, it would be my fault if she's dead... You held onto me and you told me to wake up. Neville told me. In our sixth year you were there for me when Malfoy hit me, when the DADA professor wouldn't listen to me, when Ron yelled at me and told me I was a Mudblood. Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me You went after Ron, even though I had provoked him by telling him Quidditch was useless. You told me I was wrong and then you laughed and so did I. This year you were there for me when I felt completely lost in everything, you were there for me when my father died. Harry, you were always there when I needed you most. You were my best friend and after Ron, you gave me your shoulder to cry on and told me that we should stay friends for the time being, you wouldn't push it. I thank you for that. After Ron, I couldn't handle a relationship. You understood that. But now Harry, I need you. I hope you feel the same. Cho cried to you and that's all, that's what you told me. I want to live, laugh and cry with you, Harry. I want to experience life, fly and dream about anything with you, Harry. You are the boy- no man of my dreams. You have always looked me in the eye when speaking, with your beautiful green eyes. You have never been selfish towards me, you helped in the library when I asked, even when I didn't. You are one of the greatest Hogwarts has ever seen, Harry James Potter; and I love you, nothing more and nothing less than that. I don't expect you to do or say anything, if you love me there is nothing different you could do than what you already do. If you don't love me back, Harry then just put this letter into your trunk and forget I ever wrote it. But Harry, I hope you do love me back. And again if you don't, the woman you end up with later in life will be a very lucky lady. Love forever and always, Hermione  
  
~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
When I first met you, you were a bossy little-know-it-all. Now you're a beautiful, charming, and intelligent woman. I found out today after reading your letter that I felt the same way towards you. I felt a tug in my heart. You were the first person to love me for me, not because I'm famous. People ask why I'm in love with you  
  
Well, let me start by saying  
  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
  
And what we got is between me and you  
  
It doesn't matter about the money I make  
  
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star. Unconditionally you're there for me. When Sirius died, you took me in your arms and held me until I stopped crying, your tears having been shed long ago. I fell asleep in your arms that night and when I woke up, you were still there, still holding onto me. You were always kind to me even when I yelled at you in our fifth year. You helped me save Sirius. You were there when he passed through. You've reminded me every day why life is best lived with those you love. I love you, Hermione, always have and always will. There's nothing more to it either. When you kissed me at the end of our fourth year, I've never forgotten it nor that one time I kissed your forehead when your dad died.  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me I've never felt this way about anyone- ever. I can always be myself around you and I can make you laugh. You try to make me study and I tell you about the adventure I was planning. You've always been the one to turn to, no matter what the problem. I love you, Hermione Anne Granger. More than my heart can, but I still do. I will forever and always. When you read this letter, please meet at the lake tonight. The sunset is beautiful, but you are more beautiful. Hogwarts would have never been the same without you. I never would have been the same. Love forever, always and now, Harry. ~*~ Hermione read Harry's letter carefully and she sang along to the song playing on the WWN while dressing. Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
  
The way I feel, so sweet  
  
Makes me want to say Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me Its so amazing how something so sweet  
  
Has come and rearranged my life  
  
I've been kissed by destiny  
  
Oh, heaven came and saved me  
  
An angel was placed at my feet  
  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
  
No cover ups, push ups  
  
With him, I dont have to put on a show  
  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
  
He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me  
  
Yeah She folded his letter and put it her trunk. Then she slowly put on her cloak and made her way down to the lake. 


End file.
